


Ashwinder

by orphan_account



Series: Magick & Mania [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Magic, Dark Magic, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Harry Potter is the Heir to the House of Black, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Sane Tom Riddle, Slytherin Harry Potter, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ashwinder, a serpent born from magical fire left unintended.Charlotte Diana Potter born from her parent's fiery mistakes, reborn on October 31st, 1981, after the attack of Lord Voldemort left her mother and James Potter dead. Thrown to the wolves, aka the durselys, Charlotte is like the Ashwinder, unintended.





	1. Cast

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is dedicated to the main characters we will see in this first installment. All of the characters down below are first year slytherins. When I inrtoduce a character in the book, I will make their name a link to a gif or picture.
> 
> Some characters aren't down there that also play a role in this book, that is because I am okay with their appearance in the movies.  
> Characters:  
> Draco Malfoy  
> Pansy Parkinson  
> Gregory Goyle  
> Vincent Crabble

* * *

**Cast of Ashwinder**

* * *

  ** _[Charlotte Diana Black (Potter)]_**

  _Madelaine Petsch_

__

 

**_[Daphne Greengrass]_ **

_Amber Heard_

**__ **

 

_**[Tracey Davis]** _

_Kristen Stewart_

 

 

**_[Elizabeth Runcorn]_ **

_Isabella Fuhrman_

 

  _ **[Theodore Nott]**_

  _Dylan O'Brien_

__

 

**_[Blaise Zabini]_ **

_Keith Powers_  

 

**_[Mauricius Lestrange]_ **

  _Robert Sheehan_

 

**_[Evan Rosier]_ **

_Cole Sprouse_

 

 

**_[Malcom Rosier]_ **

_Dylan Sprouse_

__

 

**_[Killian Yaxley]_ **

_Taron Egerton_

__

* * *

 

 

 


	2. Hands Red, Hands Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:  
> Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Murder, Arson

* * *

_**"A little wicked is what he calls me"** _

_**Theme Song - A Little Wicked by Valerie Broussard** _

* * *

Sunday was Charlotte's favorite day of the week, and for a good reason, as it was the day when the Dursely's went to church in London. It let her have the whole morning to herself, and if she was lucky enough for them to stop for lunch, then she had the whole afternoon. These were the days she would rummage through the attic, go to the library to read, or break into the lockers at the town gym.

The Dursely's hadn't started to go to church until she was 5 because everyone on Privet Drive was going, and if they didn't, then they weren't normal, and that was the greatest sin in the mind's of the Dursleys. Now, everyone had known about her on Privet Drive, so it was only right for her to go to church. How it turn out to be so wrong, the world may never know.

* * *

It was 5 in the morning when she was dragged out of her cupboard by her curly ginger hair by her loving Aunt to make breakfast, despite both of them knowing that the boys wouldn't be up till at least half past six. Still, she made a full english breakfast, using a chair to reach the stove, despite being 5 years old. By the time it was 6, it was steaming on the table, ready to be eaten, and she grabbed a piece of burnt toast for her breakfast. Aunt Petunia had then gotten this pinched look on her face as she looked at Charlotte's messy hair, big hand me downs, and bare feet, and then preceded to pull her upstairs muttering about her changing for church.

She ended up wearing an old white t-shirt that was too small for Petunia, but was a dress on her. She then wore a pair of black stockings, which had holes in the feet from being worn to many times, and finally a pair of black dress shoes two sizes too big, but that was what the strap was for. Her hair was straightened and brushed into ginger waves which were put into a ponytail only leaving a few strands out to cover her lightening bolt scar. By the time she done, it was time to go, and Charlotte didn't recognize anything about herself except her dark green, almost black, eyes.

When they got to the parish church of Little Whinging, she felt a shiver deep into her bones pass over her, she should not be here, it told her, but she ignored it and walked in with the rest of the Durselys.

Once everyone had entered the church, the doors shut, and the sermon began. Soon everyone in her row stood to go receive the Eucharist and a blessing, and when she was only one person away from the priest she nervously pulled the strands covering her scar back behind her ear. When Charlotte stood in front of him he started the blessing but stopped when his eyes catched her scar. He then grabbed her chin and wrenched it up, looking at her scar even closer.

"Oh you poor child....that's a witches mark," he had said in a low gravely voice which echoed throughout the church, which caused gasps from the other priests. The Durselys, who had been behind her only a few people, quickly excused themselves, and ran out of the church as if they knew what was to come.

"What's a witches mark sir?" Charlotte asked nervously after he let go of her chin, whispers had started throughout the civilians, and the church's priests and other officials had gathered in a circle, and kept looking at her.

"A mark that only appears on those who are truly wicked and unholy," he said gravely with his face twisted with fear.

The other church priests and officials had seemed to agree on something as they came over to form a circle around her. One of them whispered in the original priests ear something, and he once he nodded, the circle sprung into action.

They started to try to grab at her, but she was quick and small, and dodged their attempts easily. Fear gripped her heart as one of them managed to grab her arm, and he pulled her to the altar where the others had gathered once she was caught.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her fear rising. The normal church go-ers let out shrieks of fear, and some yelled at the priest holding her to let her go. Some started to leave, like they knew what the priests were planning.

"We are going to cut the mark from your head and purge you of your wickedness so you may be holy and pure," the priest holding her announced. Her eyes widened, her fear rising, and with renewed vigil she struggled and kicked at the priest.

"Stop please!" She screamed, and her fear reaching a climax as they reached the altar. With a final scream she bit into the arm that gripped her.

"Ah you little wench!" The guy yelled in pain, using that as a distraction she had already started to run to the doors when someone grabbed her foot, and she fell. Some official dragged her back to the altar, and she was thrown down in front of it, forced onto her hands and knees.

As she looked up at it, with tears streaming down her face, Charlotte looked at the candles that were dancing with flames, and something snapped. She thrust out a hand and the candle flames answered, jumping off the candles and onto her outreached hand. As the flames started to move more and more up her arm, she heard screams of terror as people started running out of the church. The flames reached her hair, and the light ginger colour it had been before darkened into a dark blood red. Her other arm caught the fire, and when her whole self was covered in the darkened flames she turned to her prosecutors.

"Wicked eh?" She asked as many of the group fell to their knees, prayers and chants in latin falling from their lips. Terror encompassed each of their faces, and she reveled in it.

"Your God cannot help you now, and you what? What wrong with a little wickedness any way?" Charlotte said, and with that she threw her hands up and burnt down the church with the priests and church officials still in it.

* * *

 

After that, Charlotte was never brought to church anymore, and the Durselys went to the London parish every Sunday as they never did rebuild the one she burnt down. You think she would feel bad for burning 15 people alive, but she didn't, they brought it on themselves.

Luckily enough, no else also ever charged her with their murders as how would they explain how she was almost killed by them in the first place. The only people who knew what truly happened called it the 'church incident', and it never was discussed out in public, but some people still had speculations. Her hair never did return to a natural colour again...

It didn't help that after it happened the Durselys spread rumors of how she was a nut case, a delinquent with a fire fetish. The first few months after it happened they were to scared to do anything to her as they thought she would burn them, but to their glee and her fear, she never could call apon the fire again. After that, they were furious in their abuse, more than once she thought she was going to die locked in her cupboard from injuries and starvation.

Once school started, the kids and teachers were no better, and her only escape was the local library where Ms.Keener, the little elderly librarian, didn't find any truth in the rumors, and gave her a safe haven. She even let Charlotte go into the library after it closed through the use of a key she was given. At school she was beaten by the kids for being not normal, and ridiculed by the teachers for being dumb, despite her turning in the correct answers, and still getting them wrong.

Life was hell until that one sunday in July before her 11th birthday, where she got the most peculiar letter, and led her into a different kind of hell.

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be about Charlotte getting her hogwarts leter and all that jazz. Hoped you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> I will update when I have the energy for it, I'll try to post everyweek, sometimes I may post more than once, it just depends on how I feel. Enjoy Ashwinder!


End file.
